Comet Power
by Ember-Wing12
Summary: Young Justice and Triple Threat team up to fight the evil villain, Ninja Master. When the Triple Threat girls are captured, the team must save them. rated T because there are a few fight scenes. it probably could be rated K but I'm kind of paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfiction so please review. If i get a few reviews i will put up the next chapter. This story uses the same OC's as Dustydarkangel's My Young Justice(She's my BFF so i do have permission to use them), so if you haven't read it you probably should otherwise you will be really confused when you read this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice. but i do own Sparrow, Sunstroke, and Shimmer (well, co-own anyway)  
**

* * *

"Eww! I stepped in a puddle!" whined Sunstroke.

Jay facepalmed for the what seemed like the billionth time that night, "This is supposed to be a stealth mission!" She whispered harshly.

"But it was a really muddy puddle." she said as if that made it okay.

Jay sighed, if Anna had been anyone except her best friend she would've slapped her. "Whatever. Just try to keep up."

"That's easy for you to say, you go sneaking around for fun. It's hard to keep up with you."

"Can't you fly?" commented April, who was hovering along beside them.

"Oh yeah." remembered Anna as she created a forcefield to ride on.

Jay rolled her eyes then froze as she spotted a few shadowy figures entering a dark warehouse just ahead of them. It had to be the ninjas that they were tailing. She held up her hand to signal Anna and April to stop. Then she turned towards them. "I just saw the ninjas we are following head into that warehouse over there." she pointed at the warehouse, "They could be setting us up for an ambush so be extremely alert." both April and Anna nodded, "Let's go."

They entered the warehouse, it was pitch black inside. Jay didn't mind the darkness but her two best friends seemed a little nervous. Jay heard a faint scuffle. "Listen" she said to her friends in her lowest whisper. They all froze, listening intently. Suddenly they heard cackling. "Wait, I know that laugh." Jay thought before getting tackled from behind and face-planting on the concrete. She threw off the attacker and leapt up. "As much as I enjoy fighting in the dark, I could really use a little light here!" Jay said over the com.

"Sorry, I'm a little busy right now." Jay heard the reply as the warehouse was lit up by flashes of flame from Sunstroke and some other blue-ish light that looked kind of like electricity. "Fine, darkness it is then." she muttered to herself, another flash of light, "okay, semi-darkness." she checked her surroundings as soon as the warehouse was lit up again. Her opponent was nowhere to be seen. Jay heard a noise from behind her and whirled around just in time to see a figure leaping down from a pile of crates. She ducked out of the way just in time and kicked her leg out where he landed. He jumped over it and aimed a kick at her which she was barely able to block. She was evenly matched. Then another figure landed next to the first so powerfully that it created a small crater. Jay's eyes widened, "Okay maybe not so evenly matched after all."

* * *

Anna Marie was having a few problems of her own. First there was a guy holding swords that seemed to be made of water and were crackling with electricity and then there was a girl who had some kind of telekinesis and could fly. The guy shot a stream of water at Anna, completely dousing her and making her stumble. "He shoots water too, perfect." Anna grumbled as she quickly put up a forcefield to block the water. She saw the girl using her telekinesis to pick up a crate. "Nice try!" shouted Anna as she threw a fireball in the other girl's direction. She dropped the hovering crate sending it plummeting to the ground right next to the other attacker, briefly throwing him off balance. Anna took advantage of the situation and quickly shot fire at him. He dodged it and then ran at her with his water swords. Anna smiled and formed her forcefields into dual katanas, "Bring it."

* * *

April's opponent had super speed. Right now he was speeding around her so quickly that all she could see was a blur. She shot water at him and he dodged it easily, "Missed me again!" he taunted before running up behind and shoving her. April face-planted, not expecting the attack. "Hey!" she cried.

"Aw, come on! Is that the best you've got?" he jeered.

"Not even close." April said before flying well out of his reach. Then she iced the floor and the speedster went skidding into the wall. April iced him to the wall so he couldn't move and flew down in front of him, "I was just getting warmed up."

* * *

While the others were handling their problems fine, Jay was having a little more trouble with hers. She dodged another punch from the stronger of the two. The warehouse was lit up by another flash, wait, was that a superman shield on that one guy's shirt? It was all starting to make sense, he was too strong to be anyone else, and the other had such amazing fighting skills and gadgets. Another flash confirmed her theory. She stopped fighting, "Wait! This is all just a big misunderstanding! We're on the same side!" All the fighting in the warehouse stopped. "Sunstroke, a little light!" instantly the whole area was lit up as Anna created a fire and put it inside a forcefield to act as a lantern. Jay could now clearly see that her two opponents were Superboy and Robin, Anna had been fighting a girl that looked very similar to Martian Manhunter and some other guy with dark skin and blond hair, and April was fighting Kid Flash, or at least it looked like kid flash, he was so covered in ice that it was hard to tell. "See? We're Triple Threat and you guys must be Batman's new covert team that I've heard so much about." Jay felt a small spark of triumph as she saw Robin's eyes widen ever so slightly when she mentioned that she knew about the team. Then she continued, "We were tailing some followers of the notorious villain, Ninja Master. I can only assume that you guys were doing the same and when you heard us coming you assumed we were the ninjas you were after. Right?"

"Guess we are on the same side then." Robin stated simply, "and since we have lost the trail of the ninjas then it would probably be best if we split up and searched. Aqualad, you're with Sunstroke, Shimmer with Kid Flash, Superboy, you go with Miss M, and Sparrow you're with me. If that's alright with you." he added mockingly.

"Since when do we take orders from you!" snaps Sunstroke.

"Yeah! We don't have to do what you say!" joins Shimmer.

"Shimmer, Sunstroke! Robin's got a point, we have better chances of not getting caught if we split up." reasons Sparrow, then she whispers to Shimmer and Sunstroke, "Plus, we can keep an eye on them easier this way." Shimmer and Sunstroke give in and they all split up.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was gonna wait a few more days to upload this chapter but one of my friends practically begged me to post it early so here it is.**

* * *

(Robin and Sparrow)

"You're pretty clever." Sparrow comments, "Sticking each one of us with one of your team members. Not that I wouldn't have done the same thing."

"Does this mean you're not mad at me for totally beating you up in the fight?" he smirked.

"Right. You're the one that beat me up, not the guy with super strength or anything." She said sarcastically.

"Whatever, let's just see if you can keep up, rookie." and with that, he took off.

"Oh you're on." mutters Sparrow and she shoots off after him.

* * *

(Aqualad and Sunstroke)

"So have you been a hero for long? Oh, how long did you have to train? Are you really from Atlantis? Is that your natural hair color?" Sunstroke chatters.

"This is supposed to be a stealth mission." Aqualad says, temporarily cutting off Sunstroke's babbling, "and is there any way you could make your costume a little less bright?"

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot!" she exclaims. Then she crosses her bracelets over her sun medallion and her costume changes into different shades of black and gray. "That never gets old!" she says excitedly.

"Shhh! No talking." Aqualad instructs.

"Okay fine. No talking." She gives in.

* * *

(Kid Flash and Shimmer)

Wally is taking advantage of the fact that they are alone to completely hit on Shimmer, "Hey beautiful."

"What did you call me?" Asks Shimmer as she turns toward him, trying to sound threatening but not quite pulling it off.

"I called you beautiful." he says simply.

"Do you hit on every girl you go on espionage missions with?" she remarks.

"Just the ones that freeze me to a wall." he answers smoothly.

"You don't give up do you?"

"No way, beautiful."

"Well can you at least try to stay focused on the fact that we're following the trail of a wanted crimi-Kid Flash, look out!" She screams before she hurls herself at Kid Flash, knocking them both to the ground just as a ninja star flies over their heads.

"Normally I would be perfectly fine with a girl throwing herself at me but I think being attacked by ninjas sorta kills the moment, don't you?" he says as he dodges another throwing star.

April was about to respond when she looks up and sees that they are completely surrounded by black-clothed and heavily armed ninjas. "That's a lot of ninjas." she says quietly.

* * *

(Robin and Sparrow)

They have found their selves in a similar predicament. "Smokescreen?" inquires Sparrow.

"Smokescreen." answers Robin before throwing down a smoke grenade. The second the smokescreen is up, Sparrow and Robin immediately start to viciously assault the ninjas. But there are simply too many, and, after a few minutes of continuous fighting, the smokescreen starts to slowly dissipate and the ninjas start to gain the upper hand. Sparrow is fighting and when she turns around she sees several ninjas trying to subdue Robin. "Hey! Let him go!" suddenly, all the remaining ninjas jump on her and grab her, "Wait! Let _me _go!" she protests.

The ninjas use knockout gas on Robin. Then one of the ninjas hits Sparrow in the side of the head, hard, and she is immediately knocked unconscious too.

* * *

(Aqualad and Sunstroke)

Sunstroke quickly puts up a forcefield around the two of them as they were unrelentingly attacked by ninjas. Aqualad jumps out of the forcefield and starts to fight the ninjas while Sunstroke shoots fire at them. One of the ninjas uses his nun-chuck and catches Aqualad off-guard, he stumbles backward and two ninjas grab him from behind while another one uses knockout gas on him. "Aqualad!" Sunstroke cries out as she sees him go limp. Her forcefield falters a bit and one of the ninjas uses that brief second to jump at her from behind, his foot hits her square in the center of her back, knocking her out cold.

* * *

(Kid Flash and Shimmer)

Shimmer hovers out of range of the ninjas' stars. Kid Flash is moving so fast that the ninjas can't hit him as he knocks out every ninja he passes. One ninja, though, climbs a nearby tree quickly, silently, and unnoticed. He is able to get level with Shimmer and throws a sedative-tipped throwing star at her. It catches her in the arm and, within a few seconds she falls to the earth, swiftly losing consciousness. Kid Flash notices that there seems to be considerably more ninjas than there were before. Back-up? "Hey Beautiful? Everything okay up there?" no answer. Kid Flash begins to panic a little as he realizes that they must have taken Shimmer. He starts running too fast and stumbles a little, just a little, but it's all the ninjas need and one of them leaps forward and cuts Kid Flash's arm with a shuriken, also tipped with a fast-acting sedative. As soon as Kid Flash is completely unconscious one of the ninjas picks up Shimmer, "Hurry. We have to get this one back to base before the sedative wears off." says one of the ninjas, most likely the leader, and they run off towards Ninja Master's hidden base.

* * *

"Master, the girls that go by the name of Triple Threat have been apprehended and captured by the ninjas. We have the two girls registering the highest levels of Comet Power in containment pods and we have placed the third in the special holding cell that was prepared. She will be of no use to us since she seems to have only a minuscule amount of the Comet Power inside of her, just a spark. What should we do with her?"

"I have another client who is very interested in this particular subject." Replied Ninja Master as he glanced toward the reinforced glass cage that Sparrow had been placed inside. At the moment it was being pumped full of a pink-tinted mist, sleeping gas.

"Of course, Master. Shall we proceed with the extraction?"

"Yes. Proceed with the other two as we planned. Our new client should be arriving shortly."

"Yes Master. If I may be so bold, who is this new client?" asked the second-in-command nervously.

"He calls himself Mastermind."

* * *

**Okay so I'm pretty sure none of you know who Mastermind is (and we're not talking about the x-men villain Mastermind). That's because I made him up. He's part of a team of three super-villains who are Triple Threat's worst enemies. Mastermind is Sparrow's nemesis, he can fly and has telepathy (The power to control other people's minds). The other two on the team are Muscleman and Multi-man but they aren't in this story so i won't go into extreme detail about them, there will be more about them in future stories. But that's who Mastermind is so hopefully that makes the ending of this chapter more suspenseful than confusing. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter for this story. Hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it!**

* * *

Robin was beginning to wake up as the effects of the gas wore off. His first thoughts were confused ones such as, What happened? and Where am I? But it quickly all comes rushing back and he looks around for any sign of Sparrow. It doesn't take long to figure out that she's been captured. He tries to use the communicators to contact the rest of the team and when that doesn't work he tracks the signal to get get a fix on the rest of the team's locations. He takes off in search of them, fearing that all of the events that have just taken place are being orchestrated by someone else and that the girls of Triple Threat had been their target from the beginning.

* * *

Aqualad was just regaining consciousness as Robin arrived, "Where's Sunstroke?" Robin asked, already knowing what his answer would be.

"I am not sure." Aqualad answers predictably, "We were ambushed by a group of Ninja Master's followers and Sunstroke was still fighting when I lost consciousness. I can only assume that she was captured as she is no longer here."

"Same thing happened to me and Sparrow."

"I believe it is safe to assume that they were also able to capture Shimmer. I suggest we regroup and find the person responsible for their capture." Aqualad recommends.

"I think we've got the whole regrouping part covered." comments Robin, "Their signals are headed this way."

Kid Flash comes speeding up, with Superboy and Miss Martian close behind. "We were attacked by ninjas and-" Kid Flash starts before Robin cuts him off, "You were knocked out and they took Shimmer, yeah we know, the same thing happened to us."

Aqualad relays the plan to the team and they set off to go free the girls and stop the Ninja Master's plans, whatever they were.

* * *

"How long until we are ready for Comet Power extraction?" Ninja Master barked at a technician who was seated in front of one of the machines.

"Fifteen minutes and counting, sir!"

"Good" replied the Ninja Master with a particularly evil grin.

Just then, a man stepped from the shadows into the room. It was Mastermind. "Where is she?" he inquired.

"Over here." Ninja Master said as he guided the man to the glass walled cell, "We have ensured that she stay unconscious as you requested."

"Excellent." Mastermind said evilly.

"You may proceed whenever you wish." He beckoned three ninjas over, "They will help you however you see fit."

"Thank you." He said before Ninja Master walked away.

He had the ninjas remove her mask, then the villain closed his eyes and began to manipulate the 13-year-old hero's mind. He didn't see the Ninja Master smile wickedly as he walked away from the telepathic villain. He wasn't worried the slightest bit about a double cross or the project being discovered. He had his own failsafe.

* * *

The team had Superboy scan the inner sanctum to see how many ninjas they were up against. His infra-red vision detected only ten separate heat signatures, M'gann confirmed that one was Ninja Master, three were the Triple Threat girls, two of them were technicians, three others were ninjas, but she couldn't detect a tenth person, just nine. So they just dismissed the tenth heat signature as another machine. They boarded the bioship and were able to pass, undetected, above all of the lair's defenses until they were directly above the Ninja Master's inner sanctum. "Okay, Robin and Miss Martian will take out the ninjas quietly." orders Aqualad, "After they are taken care of, we will defeat Ninja Master and free the girls."

Miss Martian linked them all telepathically and they began to carry out the plan. It was all working perfectly until they realized that they had underestimated the Ninja Master's skills, then things got worse. More ninjas began to arrive, they were quickly being outnumbered. "Did you really think that I would let you children simply walk in here and take back your friends?" mocked Ninja Master as his ninjas surrounded the team, "I tricked you into showing yourselves so you could watch as your precious little friends are destroyed before your own eyes!"

It was then that Shimmer and Sunstroke began to regain consciousness, though they were still to weak from fighting the ninjas and being knocked unconscious to be of any real help. "Hey! Let us go!" Screamed Sunstroke.

"Yeah." agreed Shimmer dumbly (She was a bit less awake than Sunstroke). The Ninja Master, ignoring them, told the technicians to begin the Comet Power extraction. The technicians obeyed and began to flip and twist a number of switches and dials. The machines started to hum and many gauges sprang to life. "Um...guys." Sunstroke started to panic while Shimmer stood there looking at all the glowing panels and said, "Look at all the pretty lights!"

"Dude, those ninjas must have hit her pretty hard." mused Kid Flash, he probably would've laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious.

The containment pods started to glow...

"Help!" Sunstroke screamed, in full panic mode now.

The humming grew louder...

Shimmer, finally regaining her composure, was about to say something panicky too when the machines started to fully work and began to suck away the girls' Comet Power...

Both girls began to scream in pain. "Ah...the extraction begins." commented Ninja Master calmly.

"What are you doing to them!" cried Wally.

"Stealing their powers. The process will most likely drain almost all of their life source too but that is a small price to pay for such power." the Ninja Master said simply, "Then I will..." the Ninja Master paused as he noticed that there were only four super-teens still surrounded by the ninjas. Aqualad realized that Ninja Master had figured it out and yelled, "Now!" Robin threw down a smoke grenade from the rafters where he was hiding and chaos erupted. Robin leapt down and swiftly knocked out both technicians. He then began to flip and twist the switches and dials as if he had made the machine. Soon the machines turned off and the Comet Power began to flow back into the pale girls. Meanwhile, the Ninja Master began to realize that the odds were against him, but he had prepared for this too. He ran toward his escape trapdoor but pressed a small button concealed in the deepest shadows before sprinting away thinking, "That should distract them for a while, even if it does kill the client, Mastermind's, test subject."

Another, invisible, gas started seeping into the glass chamber that Jay was trapped inside. The team had just knocked out the last few ninjas as the smokescreen was clearing out. Robin sees that the ninjas have been defeated and calls out, "Aqualad, KF, can you guys help me with the girls while I try to find out what happened to the Ninja Master. Both boys go over to help with the still dizzy girls. "Let me see if I can free Sparrow first though." He says, remembering his third, unconscious friend. He tries to hack into the system, "That's weird." he comments.

"What is it?" asks M'gann.

"The security that's keeping this thing shut is triple encrypted. Why would a chamber that's only filled with sleeping gas be triple encrypted?"

"I know." says Superboy, "I see another gas in there, and it's not sleeping gas."

"Oh no." Robin mutters, realization flooding over him. This had to be another one of Ninja Master's tricks, "We've got to get her out of there, and fast."

"Step back." Says Sunstroke, her eyes filled with determination, there was no way she was going to let her best friend die. Shimmer stood right beside her, looking just as determined. Sunstroke super-heats the cell walls then Shimmer freezes them. "Now hit it." instructs Shimmer to Superboy. Superboy punches the frozen wall and it shatters instantly, a bit of the jagged ice giving Sparrow a gash right above her eyebrow. It was then that they all noticed that she wasn't wearing her mask. Shimmer and Sunstroke looked at each other worriedly. Robin rushed to her side quickly to see if she was breathing. She was, but just barely and her breathing hitched every few seconds, as if breathing was hard. "Sparrow!" yells Robin, gently shaking her awake. Her eyes began to flutter open, but something wasn't quite right. Instead of her normal, deep brown eyes, her entire eye (even the part that was normally white) was black, except for a ring of deep blue inside of it. "Oww, my head" she groaned, wincing slightly as she touched the deep cut right above her eye. Sunstroke and Shimmer ran up to see if she was okay, they were a bit shocked by her strange eyes but they figured it was just a clever pair of colored contacts. A little eccentric, but clever. They made sure she was alright and, while they were leaving, Shimmer whispered, "Nice one with the contacts." Jay was a little confused as to what she meant. She was about to ask when she saw her reflection in a piece of glass. She was confused but not for too long as she was no longer able to remain conscious and passed out, her mind still extremely weak from the manipulation of Mastermind. What no one knew, was what Mastermind had really done. Even Sparrow herself was unaware of the darkness lurking in the corners of her mind. No one except Mastermind, who would soon reveal his ultimate plan.

* * *

**I'm sure a few of you are thinking "What! That was the last chapter! That was a total cliffhanger!" Yes, it was a cliffhanger, I apologize. But before you all try to mob me, i do have a sequel to this story and it is finished, but it's also written in a notebook and I have not been able to completely copy it into my laptop yet. If you people liked this story then review it and tell me that you did and I will try to copy it as soon as possible. Reviews are a great motivator so please review and I will type as fast as my tiny hands are able to! Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
